leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon characters
The following is a list of characters that appeared in Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. Serene Villagers Students at the school Deerling is a student at the Serene Village school. She is quite popular among classmates, but speaks bluntly. Deerling is protective of Goomy, and seems to be easily irritated by Pancham and Shelmet's antics. She shows absolutely no regard to Pancham and Shelmet's admiration for her whatsoever. Shelmet is a student at the Serene Village school. He is Pancham's friend and subordinate, often following him and taking part in his mischief, although he is just as mischievous as Pancham in his own right. He is, however, slower than Pancham, and is often left behind, despite coming up with an equal number of pranks and tricks as Pancham does. He is much more cowardly than Pancham. Pancham is a student at the Serene Village school. He is a bully, especially to the partner Pokémon, who he regards as annoying. Much of his spite towards the player seems to be out of his mere relationship with the partner Pokémon. He tends to talk bigger than he will actually back up, as he is quite cowardly. Goomy is a student at the Serene Village school. Of all the students, he is the youngest, and is rather cowardly. Despite that, he is able to summon his courage when challenged or made fun of, showing he dislikes being underestimated, and is determined to show his value. His amount of confidence is a complete parallel to that of the partner Pokémon, as Goomy lacks confidence in himself completely. Espurr is a student at the Serene Village school. She is hard-working, mature, intelligent, and observant. She seems to be afraid of nothing. Espurr is described by Pancham and Shelmet as being one of the few students at the school who actually possesses natural talent. She does not speak much during the school arc, unless spoken to, and is typically quiet. She later assists Ampharos and the Expedition Society in defeating Dark Matter. Simipour is the principal of the Serene Village School. He is very carefree, jolly and very optimistic. When the player joins the school, he welcomes them to the school. Watchog is the vice principal of the Serene Village School. He has a short temper and he sometimes thinks of himself to be the best. He is shown to get quite annoyed at the player's partner. Farfetch'd is a teacher at the Serene Village School. He is frequently shown teaching the player and the partner at certain times. Audino is the school nurse and also the head doctor of Serene Village. Audino is gentle and will care for the player when ill. Carracosta is the partner's parent and lives with the partner in the house to the east of the player's house. Mr. Nuzleaf Mr. rescues the player character from the attack of three Beheeyem, and then takes the player home to Serene Village. He serves as the father figure, but is later revealed to have been deceiving the player from the beginning, ultimately leading them to unseal the spring at Revelation Mountain. However it is later shown that he was controlled the whole time by Dark Matter. His dialogue is written in a Southerner accent. Expedition Society members Ampharos is the chief of the Expedition Society. Known abroad as "the Dashing Wanderer", he is trusted by the members of the Expedition Society, despite having the world's worst sense of direction. He is also rather forgetful, and tends to treat rules, even ones made by himself, as more of a suggestion than anything, and will occasionally either bypass or simply remove a rule that he himself may have made. Despite this, he is rather genuinely caring, and has the utmost confidence in all the societies members. Dedenne is a member of the Expedition Society. She communicates with the other members abroad through electrical signals. She is rather intellectual, and she cares for the player and the partner. She is also essential for long range communications. Buizel is a member of the Expedition Society. He is in charge of underwater expeditions. He is brave, but can be reckless. He will occasionally say that he cannot guarantee safety of himself and of others if he finds a tough Pokémon to battle, as he likes to see how he stacks up against his opponent. Despite that, he is caring and does watch out for the Player and their partner when the need arises. He also comes into conflict with Swirlix a lot, as her gluttonous ways tend to get on his nerves. Archen is a member of the Expedition Society. He is in charge of aerial expeditions, despite his inability to fly. He initially acts as the mentor to the player and the partner, showing them the basics of the society. He takes his work seriously, but becomes distraught when his work is destroyed. Bunnelby is a member of the Expedition Society. He is in charge of underground expeditions. Bunnelby enjoys his work, and cares about the society as a whole. Swirlix is the steward of the Expedition Society. She cooks meals every day, but as she is a glutton, she often finds herself eating it all. Mawile is an archaeologist in the Expedition Society. She spends her time studying the history of the world. She is very observant, noticing the smallest details in every situation. Jirachi is an astronomer in the Expedition Society. Born in Star Cave, he spends his time observing the patterns of the stars. When he falls asleep, he is not easily woken up. Other Celebi is a long-time friend of Ampharos who had been involved in investigating the events of Dark Matter. Celebi first appears at the Prehistoric Ruins with Ampharos and Jirachi when Nuzleaf is just about to turn the player to stone a second time. Celebi teleports everyone to Primeval Forest where the Tree of Life is. Celebi confirms that Dark Matter had once threatened the world by attempting to attack the Tree of Life, and also explains the power of the Harmony Scarves. Entei is the ruler of Fire Island Volcano. He first appears in Mystical Forest when he encounters the player, partner, and Archen as they discover that and had been turned to stone. Entei believes that the player was responsible, and fights the player and partner when they arrive at Fire Island Volcano. After traveling through Showdown Mountain, they learn that Entei has been turned to stone. Entei is then met again in the Voidlands along with and . Mew is a Pokémon living in Mystery Jungle who befriends the player. Mew has no recollection of its past life or any idea who the player's partner is, but decides to join the Expedition Society and work with the player. The player and Expedition Society warm up to Mew, who begins exhibiting behaviors similar to the partner's. Mew then falls ill, and based on Ampharos and Xatu's advice, the player takes Mew to Serene Village. Mew, however is kidnapped, with the abductors planning on sacrificing Mew in Purifying Cave to remove the last fragments of Dark Matter which reside within Mew. At the Purifiying Cave, the player meets the abductors, Nuzleaf and the Beheeyem. Mew begins to glow with light and seemingly begins to fade away. However, with the desire of the player, the Harmony Scarf begins to glow, and the player's partner is then restored from inside Mew. Mew subsequently reveals that it had been glad to be part of the "kidnapping" in order to restore the player's partner. Xatu is a Pokémon living in the Sand Dune of Spirits who can see the past and the future. After synchronizing the player's Harmony Scarf to its wavelength, Xatu will inform the player that it had seen Mew at Mystery Jungle but claims to be unable to decipher the rest of the vision. Later on, it is revealed that Xatu had foreseen that the player's partner was trapped inside Mew, and was part of the "kidnapping" plan in restoring the player's partner. Xerneas is the embodiment of the Tree of Life. After defeating Dark Matter, Xerneas appears in an orb of light and thanks the player and partner for saving the world. Afterwards, Xerneas will remain at the Tree of Life, where it is able to induce evolution in most of the eligible Pokémon that have been connected with. The Beheeyem are three characters who attack the player at the start of the game. Alongside Nuzleaf they plan to unseal the spring at Revelation Mountain. However it is later shown that they were controlled the whole time by Dark Matter. One Beheeyem was able to escape its control after the unsealing of the spring at Revelation Mountain. It then allies itself with the player and the partner and joins them to find the Tree of Life, which it believed to be under Submerged Cave and Prehistoric Ruins. Krookodile is the resident gangster of Lively Town, feared by its residents as a bad-tempered criminal. Krookodile is bribed by Nuzleaf to drop off warning letters around Lively Town declaring that Legendary Pokémon will be turned to stone. He is also told to come to Revelation Mountain, in order to trick the player and the partner to join Nuzleaf at the top of the mountain. He is later betrayed by Nuzleaf and turned into stone. He is significantly changed at the end of the story. Krokorok is Krookodile's lackey. He is afraid of the Expedition Society, but not when Krookodile is around. Yveltal is a major antagonist who serves as the leader of Nuzleaf and the Beheeyem. It announces its intention to destroy all Pokémon, but is later shown to have been controlled the whole time by Dark Matter, along with Nuzleaf and the Beheeyem. He is first seen on Revelation Mountain, where he turns the player, partner, , and to stone. He's not seen again until Primeval Forest when he then battles the player and is subsequently broken free of Dark Matter's control. He then goes on to attack Dark Matter along with Nuzleaf and the Beheeyem until they all get turned to stone themselves. Dark Matter Dark Matter is the main antagonist of Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. By absorbing a Pokémon's life energy, it has the ability to turn them to stone. Its ultimate goal is to "return the world to the void", namely to cause its spinning to stop and make it be consumed by the sun. See also *List of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team characters *List of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky characters *List of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon (WiiWare) characters *List of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity characters Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon * * * Category:Characters by game Category:Lists de:Charaktere aus Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon